


Cash On Delivery

by rggellar



Series: I Am Yours [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Fisting, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rggellar/pseuds/rggellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is rented to Sebastian by Sam and Rory, his masters, in exchange for a large sum of money. The scars he comes back with, however, might outstrip the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cash On Delivery

"Look, I don't see what the issue is." Sebastian was leaning over Sam's beat up truck, sneering. "A little bird told me you have a slave. I've been looking for one for a year now. See, I had one back in Paris. Great boy. I just want a weekend with yours."  
"No, Sebastian." Rory was clear about it. He didn't want the slim bastard going anywhere near their prize. Jake was in the middle, curled up, trying not to listen. Sam was nodding, somewhat plaintively, but Rory was worried he was genuinely considering it.  
"Look, I'll make it worth your while. I know the both of you are trying to make it on your own. I can get Irish boy a visa to stay. His time's running out, right? What about a house? Surely you can't keep a strapping young boy like that in a basement, can you? I'm talking about twenty grand. Ten grand per day. Thirty if you give me Friday night until Monday night."  
Sam's face had darkened, and Rory knew he was considering it. He was too. He wanted nothing more than to stay in America which his new owners...  
Suddenly Jake was opening Rory's door, climbing over him and stepping out into daylight.  
"Jake!" Sam shouted, calling him back. "Get back in the car, now!"  
Rory could see the determination on his face. It was made him feel wonderful. Jake was giving himself up so they could have a better life. He stepped out too, putting a hand on Jake's shoulder, ready to hand him over. He didn't want to, but it would mean so much to all of them...  
"You have until monday night."  
"I'll take good care of him." Sebastian crossed over to his car, as sleek, expensive thing, and opened the back door. Jake slid himself in, a look of worry on his face. Sebastian removed a small briefcase from the front seat.  
"Half. You get the rest, plus Irish's visa papers when I return him. Let me know where your new apartment is."  
Rory was left in Sebastian's dust holding the case, and he slunk back to the truck, worried.  
"Did we do the right thing?" He asked, panicking. He opened the case to see that Sebastian had been telling the truth. He did indeed have fifteen thousand dollars in there. Sixteen, actually, by Rory's count, but he didn't want to mention it. All money was good for them.  
"Let's go. We'll look online for apartments."

\---

They were moving in on Monday. The owner had been eager to get it rented, and so the stood infront of their house, shifting what little possessions they had inside. The thirty grand would probably cover the rent for the year. Sam's night job earned enough for utilities and food, and if Rory got one too, they'd make more than enough to put a big buffer between them and the next rent-day. Six to seven months worth of buffer, by Sam's reckoning, which was good.  
The place was already furnished, thankfully, and it was as they were setting up their bedroom that they heard a car pull up. Rory and Sam immediately ran to the door to see Jake pushed out of the side and a briefcase thrown after him. He was in a bad state, and the couple pulled him back inside, setting him on the couch.  
Rory got some water, forcing it down Jake's throat. He spluttered back to life, spitting it all over his aid. Sam stood over him, stoic as ever, but deeply worried. Jake's beautiful skin was covered in bruises and blemishes. What had Sebastian done to him? He didn't like to think about it.  
"Are you OK?" Rory asked, and Jake suddenly recoiled. The feeling of a touch on his skin seemed to be too much.  
"It's OK. It's OK." Sam said, walking slowly over to where Rory was sat. "We're friends. It's OK. We're not going to hurt you."  
Jake sighed deeply, relaxing his position a little. His trust in Rory and Sam had been shaken. How could they let him go with that man? How?  
"I'll make you something to eat. You look starved." Sam crossed over to the kitchen and opened up the small fridge, taking out less than half a pizza. They'd eaten them most of it the first night in, before they were able to go back to the Hudson-Hummels to get Sam's stuff. There were a couple of slices left, and Sam put them on a plate, then into the microwave, just enough to warm them through. He offered them plaintively, dreading another violent reaction. Jake took a slice carefully, although as he ate it, it appeared as though his throat was sore. Rory moved to touch a hand to it, but he recoiled again, and the Irish boy sat up.  
"I'll get you more water."

It was hours before he was talking again properly. 9:30 PM, by Sam's watch. He didn't want to say what happened, just that he was glad to be back. It didn't take long for Rory to suggest he get some rest, and they took him through to the main bedroom. It was a superking, large enough for all three of them, and they lay on it together, on the covers, Sam and Rory laying gentle hands on Jake's bruised, brown flesh.  
Jake felt a kiss at his nape and he realised that the pair's intentions weren't innocent. He was used to this. It was how their relationship operated. He was there for their pleasure. Sam's lips touched his mouth and he leaned in, enjoying it, a much more tender touch than he had ever received from Sebastian. He kept having flashbacks, visions of the things he'd been through, but mostly he tried to block it out. A hand reached down to his pants, pulling them down, and he obeyed, helping, tossing them off the bed. Next came his shirt, pulled up and over his body, his abs showing as much bruising as the rest of him. He winced slightly as Sam touched a hand to a long, thick bruise, a hand which slowly crept down. He felt Sam on his penis and closed his eyes, feeling the kisses on the back of his neck and the hand slowly running up and down his length. It was slow, considered, loving. He felt his other hands be moved, one behind and one in front, and suddenly he working them both with small, wrist-based actions. Sam's lips were still locked on his, and Rory's kisses had moved to the point where his shoulders met, and he was between them, slowly jerking them off, feeling them grow harder and harder in his hands.  
He liked to play with the heads of their cocks, running a finger over them as he stroked. He was the only circumcised one, meaning both Sam and Rory had plenty of skin to run his fingers under. He liked to touch the tip of his forefinger to the point where the head connected with the foreskin, as if he was stroking their chins while he slowly worked their dicks. It was the only trick he knew, one he'd learned on the job. Rory put a hand on his shoulder and turned him, his cock sticking up in the air, and the couple turned two, kissing his neck with turned heads, both of them jerking him off with intertwined fingers, letting him work them the same way. His eyes were still closed, and he began to think back to his weekend...

\---

"On your knees, Slave." Sebastian had been incredibly dominating from the minute he stepped into his house. No, it wasn't a house. It was a mansion, and Jake had the feeling that they could go almost anywhere and not be noticed. His new master clipped a pair of cuffs on his hands, now tied behind his back, and on his feet.  
"Enjoy the ride," He said, dragging him throught the halls by his wrist cuff. It hurt like hell, but he resisted calling out. He didn't want to know what would happen if he did. His pants slipped about halfway through the house's carpeted section, and the narrow fibre burned him as he was dragged.  
Sebastian's own room was huge, and Jake was in awe. He must have heard him gasp, because pretty soon there was a gag in his mouth, ball-shaped, with indentations for his teeth. It forced his mouth into an awkward shape, one he couldn't adjust because of the sheer size of the thing. It stretched his mouth to its limit. He was left kneeling in the room, and it wasn't until he heard the sound of hard leather heels against wood that he turned his head. Sebastian had changed - quite quickly, he thought, suspecting that he practiced - into a leather outfit. It consisted of a full-body harness that tied a ring around his cock, which was already rock hard and, much to Jake's terror, alarmingly huge, but also a pair of large, leather boots that came up to his knees. They looked skin tight, and the sight of it didn't instill any confidence in him. Sebastian crossed to a cabinet and, leaving a drawer open, removed a small item - a bar, with four leather loops that he connected to Jake's wrist and ankle cuffs, forcing him into a permanent kneeling position. He kept his hands flat on the floor for stability, but Sebastian turned him over, his face pressing against the floor, his ass stuck high in the air, forced to stay there because of the rod. Sebastian knelt beside him, holding the paddle.  
"You're a disgusting boy, aren't you, slut?" Sebastian brought the paddle down hard on Jake's ass. He tried to scream, but the gag kept him from making any substantial noise. "I can't hear you!" He said, bringing it down hard again, and Jake kept trying to shout, but nothing came out, just bite marks in the gag, and slap after slap struck him, first on his ass, but then in other places. The small of his back starting receiving hits, and slowly he realised Sebastian wasn't just using the paddle. There were crops and whips, more than enough to cause serious pain. Sebastian had the crop in one hand, the whip in the other, and he was bringing them both done on him. He couldn't scream. Jake started to cry, and with his face turned flat, he was positive he saw Sebastian grow harder.

\---

Jake opened his eyes to see Rory naked and working his cock with his mouth. It was odd - he hadn't had either of them blow him yet, but there he was, his mouth wrapped around Jake's dick, and the feeling was good. Jake turned to Sam, whose own clothes had been thrown off the side of the bed too, placing a hand on his body.  
"You're so beautiful, master," He said. Sam smiled and Jake began to kiss him under the chin, working one hand up his chest, tracing the line of his abs, feeling it in all his glory. He pulled away from Rory, pushing Sam on his back, wanting to worship his master, to feel every part of him, to let him know that he wanted him so badly. He continued to massage Sam's chest as the blonde brought a finger to his mouth. Jake took his fingers into him, sucking on them gently, tracing them with a tongue as he stroked his chest. He felt Rory behind him feel his hole. He knew it was looser than it was. He didn't care. He wanted him inside him. As two fingers entered him, Jake leaned over, exposing himself, burying his face in Sam's armpit, kissing it, licking it, tasting him, tasting the sweat accumulated from his decorating. He ran the hair over his tongue, lapping up the flavours as Rory's fingers slowly worked inside him.  
Sam moved up the bed, pulling his legs towards him, exposing his feet, and he could feel Rory moving up to three fingers in his ass. Jake began kissing Sam's feet, worshiping him, caressing them with his hands, licking the gaps between his feet. He moaned, feeling Rory trade his fingers for his cock, and began grinding his hips back, forcing himself deeper. His hole was still tender, but he needs this. He needs loving sex. He pushes through Sam's knees, to the base of Sam's cock, licking it, working the head with his hand, tasting his pubes. He hasn't showered for a couple of days. He tastes of sexual sweat, and it tastes delicious. He can feel Rory pumping away, his hips connecting with the taut, bruised flesh of Jake's ass. It hurts, each thrust connecting with tender parts of his body, but he doesn't mind. It's not the same. Rory loves him. He wants him to be filled up.  
Sam turns over, exposing his ass, and Jakes goes for it, tasting it, running his tongue along the crack, driving it into his hole. Sam loves it, he's moaning loudly. He's not sure he's ever had anyone eat his ass before. Jake goes deeper, drinking it in, moving down to lick the line between Sam's balls and asshole. As he buried his face in it, he felt Rory lean over to whisper in his ear.  
"You should fuck him."  
Jake jumped to the side, pulling himself off Rory. He wasn't expecting that. He couldn't handle it. No. No. No.

\---

Sebastian's ass stuck up the air, and he was begging his new slave to finger fuck him. His latest no-running contraption was to free up Jake's wrists, but move one of the leather straps to his balls. It kept him kneeling, for fear of hurting himself, and it was locked tight. Sebastian had the key, and he made it simple: fist him, and he'd take it off his balls. Jake was doing as he was told, using the bottle of lube beside him to ease Sebastian up. He was getting impatient though. Jake didn't want to hurt him too bad, but his new master kept shouting at him to go deeper, and wider, and so he slipped in a fourth finger, then his thumb, then he pushed hard, his knuckles going deep, and all he could hear was Sebastian shouting at him.  
"Fuck me! FUCK ME!" He shouted, and Jake tried his hardest to push in, his knuckles catching on Sebastian's ungiving hole. Suddenly he was in, his ass finally giving way, letting Jake's hand slip in deep, pushing hard into his body. Sebastian let out an almighty groan as his slave moved down to his wrist, his hole swallowing Jake's hand entirely. Jake began to move it, back and forth, inside him, but something was wrong. Sebastian looked hurt, and Jake could see small flecks in the lube as he fucked him. Suddenly Sebastian launched a foot backwards, catching Jake at the wrong angle, throwing him off the bed, howling as much as he possibly could against the gag, feeling the pain of his balls being pulled down to his feet. There were tears in his eyes, and suddenly Sebastian was standing over him, a small amount of blood on his hands as he pulled them away from his ass.  
"It'll heal... Luckily. You could have hurt me, boy." He grabbed the crop and began hitting him, wildly and without reason. "I'll teach you to fuck with me." It struck the side of Jake's cheek, drawing blood.

\---

Jake felt his healed cut as Rory and Sam huddled around him.  
"What's wrong? Was it something-" Rory asked, cut off almost immediately.  
"It's nothing. I just..." It was all wrong. The last time - the only time - Jake had been on top, he had been beaten badly. Yet this was different. He wanted so badly to be inside Sam. He was rock-hard, and his own hole was aching for Rory to get back inside him. He motioned, gesturing to the bed, and Sam resumed his position. Jake lubed up and began to work his hole, gently but firmly, ignoring the flashbacks to Sebastian. This was different. These were people who loved him. He moaned loudly as Rory slipped inside him again, resuming his thrusting. He was slower this time, more deliberate, and Jake could feel him gently caressing the sides of his hips as he did, and as Sam gave way to three fingers, he knew he was ready. He pulled his master's hips back, pressing his hole to his own cock, and slowly entered, Sam moaning loudly as he did. It was a new experience, warm, wonderful, and he matched Rory's rythmn, moving between pushing back on the dick inside him and forward into the tight ass wrapped around him. He draped himself over Sam, still thrusting, reaching for his cock. He felt Rory do the same, a more difficult reach, but nonetheless possible. As their fingers intertwined, they began to jerk him, thrusting as they did, and the moans coming out of Sam's mouth were exquisite. He wasn't used to it, to the feeling of Sam's soft flesh around his cock, and he knew Rory was was close too. It was Rory that sent him over the edge, as he felt a hot rush of cum enter him, and it was as though it was taking him over, rushing up his body, making him moan, shooting his own load into Sam. Rory pulled out, gently, and so did Jake, the pair of them landing on either side of Sam. As he lay on his back, they wrapped themselves around him, all three in a knot, and worked the blonde boy's cock until he shot his own wad up his chest. Rory ran his finger up Sam's cum-covered chest and held it to Jake's mouth, who licked it off gently. All three laughed as they pulled each other closer, tighter, Jake and Sam sharing the feeling of cum dripping from them, all three sharing the afterglow. This was different, Jake thought as he watched Sam and Rory kiss. Sebastian was an anomaly.  
He was home now.


End file.
